A Wolf Thing
by mrs.potter4ever
Summary: My version of Jared and Kim's relationship- They've been friends since the beginning but friendship can always turn into something more. Too bad guys are clueless til it's too late. What happens to these two when Jared's gone for a while?
1. Chapter 1

This is my third story for FanFiction, but my fist short story… or one shot is what I think it's called. I don't want to call it a 'one shot' because it's in four parts. This is a quickie, by this I mean there are gonna be gaps, like huge gaps but there will be a small summary to fill it up.

I've only ever read a few J&K stories and most of them are like "you-never-really-saw-me-til-after-the-wolf-change" type deals; like how the book goes. As for me, I like to do things differently. There is a twist in this story but please believe there is a method to my madness. I have yet to read a story like mine so this is why I have written this. Please enjoy…

**PART ONE**

Jared and Kim have been best friends since kindergarten. On the first day of school, Kim was so sad. She had never been away from her parents for more than an hour or so but even then, she was around someone she knew. But here, she didn't know anyone. Her teacher, Mrs. Weaver, seemed pretty nice and so did her classmates but she was far too shy to try and get to know any of them.

The morning that day went as smooth as any class could go that was filled with 5-year-olds screaming and running around. First, everything went smooth. Some kids cried, others yelled, nothing out the norm. To get the class straight, Mrs. Weaver had the whole class sit down and go around in a circle to say their name and something about themselves.

One child said, "Hi, I'm Valerie but everyone calls me Val. My favorite color is orange."

And around it went. Everyone said their name and some random thing about themselves.

Then it got to the boy before Kim. He said, "Hi, my name's Jared and I have a dog. His name is Pete."

Then alas, it was Kim's turn. She stood and said, "Hello. My name is Kim." Then she sat back down.

"You don't want to tell the class anything about yourself? Your favorite color or number?" asked Mrs. Weaver.

Kim shook her head no.

"Nothing at all?"

Again she shook her head no.

After the rest of the class introduced themselves, Mrs. Weaver announced that it was time for lunch.

Kim, of course, sat at the table by herself. Of course that was until Valerie came over.

"Can I sit with you?" Valerie asked.

"Sure." Kim replied.

"I'm Val."

"Kim."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really. I don't know anyone here."

"Well you know me now so let's talk. What do you have for lunch?"

"PB&J, a apple, juice box, and pudding. You?"

"Tuna fish, a banana, Sunny D, and a fruit bar."

The two continued to talk for the rest of lunch then it was time for recess. But Val turned the opposite way.

"Val? Are you coming?"

"No. I have to go to the nurse. I left my inhaler. See you in a bit."

"Kay."

Kim went outside and began to miss Val already. She went over to the swings to sit alone and wait for Val. While she waited, a boy came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jared. You're Kim right?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay? You look sad."

"No." Kim sniffled. "I wanna go home. I only know Val here and she's not here. I don't know who to talk to."

"You can talk to me."

"You're a boy."

"Yeah, and you're a girl. I was tryna be nice. Bye." _Stupid icky girl._ He mumbled under his breath as he walked away. His mom told him to try and make new friends and he thought a girl would make his mom happy enough to stop talking.

After Jared left, Kim was alone again.

Since Kim was on a swing she decided to go ahead and use it. Back and forth, back and forth her legs went and she got higher and higher. Kim thought back to when she was at the playground and a big kid jumped from the swing at its highest and landed on his feet.

"If a boy can do it, so can I." she said aloud.

_One… Twoooo… Threeeeee!_

Kim jumped from her swing and she felt like she was flying. _Too bad I don't have wings; I could fly home to mommy and daddy._ But as soon as she was in the sky, gravity bought her back down. Kim landed on her knee and scraped it. She began to cry.

Jared, now on the monkey bars, saw what had happened to Kim and ran to her.

"KIM!" he screamed. "Kim! Are you okay?"

"No. I h-hurt my knee" she cried to him.

"I'm gonna go get Mrs. Weaver. I'll be back okay."

"O-Okay. Hurry!"

Jared ran off to get the teacher. When he finally got to her, he saw Val with her.

"Mrs. Weaver, Mrs. Weaver! Kim fell and she's hurt! Hurry!"

"Okay Jared, take me to her."

The three of them ran off to Kim. When they finally got to her, Kim had stop crying but was staring at her bloody knee.

"Mrs. Weaver, I'm soo sorry! It was a accident."

"I'm sure sweetie. Let's get you to the nurse and get it cleaned."

Jared and Val helped Kim stand and the three followed Mrs. Weaver to the nurse's office.

"Val, I just saw you. Is anything the matter?" asked Mr. Adams, the nurse.

"Kim got hurt. Can you fix her?"

"Sure thing. Hi Kim, I'm Mr. Adams. Can you remember what happened?"

"I was on the swing and I fell."

"Okay, let's see if we can get you cleaned up."

"Mr. Adams? I have to bring my class inside from recess. Can I leave them here with you?"

"Sure. I will have a sixth grade helper take them back to class."

"Okay thank you."

Mrs. Weaver left and Mr. Adams went to his cabinet and bought out a brown bottle.

"Now, I'm not going to lie. This will hurt, a lot. But this is to make your leg clean of all the germs and it will get better quicker. Okay?"

"Okay" Kim said in a small whisper.

Jared leaned toward Kim and whispered in her ear. "He's not lyin. It hurts really bad. You want me to hold your hand?"

Kim smiled inwardly but kept her face as straight s possible. "No thank you." But as soon as Mr. Adams put the dampened cotton ball to her knee Kim grabbed his hand and screamed with her lips sealed.

"Kim, are you okay?" Val asked.

"Yeah." Kim replied.

"Okay, the worst is over. And for being so brave you get a Disney princess band-aid and a lollipop."

"Thank you."

"Val and Jared, you also get a lollipop for being such good friends to Kim and staying with her."

"Thank you." they both replied.

After that day, Kim, Val, and Jared became the best of friends. They were completely inseparable. For many grades, they always had the same teachers, lunches, and, through elementary, recesses. It wasn't until 7th grade, that feelings began to erupt in the click. Kim started to develop a crush on Jared but he was completely absent-minded from it. Jared was into Val, but Val knew not to go there. She knew the girl code far too well. Plus, she didn't even like Jared; she had a crush on Bryan. But what could they do? Some people only see what they want to see.

It was Valentine's Day in Jared's seventh grade year and he knew exactly who he wanted as his valentine, Valerie. They had been friends for the longest and he knew she was the girl for him. Jared made sure that he had on some cool clothes today, a red shirt (not to big, not to tight) and dark blue jeans (not to baggy, not to small) with his red Valentine Nike. There was going to be a party today in 4th period. Jared, being the smooth kid he was, got a card for Val that had a girl and boy on it holding hands. He didn't know what he should write so he kept it simple; 'We've known each other for what feels like forever and I think about you all the time. Will you be my Valentine?'

When he finally got to school, he saw Val and Kim talking. Val had on a pink dress and matching flats; defiantly in the spirit. Kim, on the other hand, had on a blue. It was some sort of shirt/skirt combo thing. Blue is his favorite color but she really needs to get in the spirit like Val.

After they had all of their morning classes, Ms. Jones (A.K.A the coolest teacher ever) announced that the party was about to begin. Jared hadn't had a chance to give Val his card yet but now was the perfect chance she was alone. Jared stopped short when he saw Bryan walking over to Val too. Bryan handed Val a single white rose and a card which Val opened. After reading the card, Val shook her head yes and embraced Bryan in a hug. Feeling defeated and embarrassed, Jared went back to his desk and sat down. He opened his desk to hide the card he stupidly got for Val and found a card with his name on it.

The card read:

_You're not the only one that feels alone_

_In a parallel universe I would have shown_

_My true face to you, but now I wait_

_For true love or true hate_

_You see me yet you seem so blind_

_For what we share is constant time_

_My feelings for you are deeper than lust_

_Yours truly, Anonymous_

Whoever this anonymous person was, and he hoped it was a girl, must really understand what he's going through.

"Hey Jared. You okay?"

Jared looked up and saw Kim. He quickly his the card and motioned Kim to sit down.

"Yea Kim, I'm good. You look nice today."

"Really? Thank you. But are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea."

"Did you see what Bryan gave Val? It was so cute."

"Yea," He answered sarcastically. "The cutest."

"So did you get any cards from anyone?"

"One. How about you?"

"None what so ever."

"Really? I thought you would have had a case load by now."

She laughed. "Nope. I'm no Val. She got at least four before you came into class this morning."

"Wow."

"I know right. But Val is lucky to get a card from Bryan. He's cute, nice, and smart. A true triple threat."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not, she's my best friend… Aside from you of course."

"Of course."

In the back of Jared's mind he couldn't stop thinking of the poem that he had gotten and what it could possibly mean.

Too bad it's completely useless… _I'll never get this,_ he thought.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Kim could tell that Jared was in a complete fog. Yea, she lied about to him about Val getting a bunch of cards but that's how she and Val planned it. In reality, she had only gotten the one from Bryan because Bryan told everyone he liked Val. Everyone but Jared got that message. Val only wanted to get one from Bryan anyway but by telling Jared she had gotten so many, maybe he'd step down a bit. And they also agreed to over-play Bryan's 'awesomeness' so Jared felt like he couldn't compete. _But we don't know how well this will work,_ she thought. Jared wasn't any Einstein but he should have been smart enough to recognize Kim's hand writing in the poem he read. It had taken her all of a few minutes to write down how she really felt. But to be honest, why should she even try? He obviously didn't like her but she couldn't help herself.

The party was coming to an end and so was the school day. This wasn't the best Valentine's Day in Kim's short life; she thought at least one person would give her a card, that person in particular, Jared. As Kim was gathering her things from her desk, she found a card with a boy and a girl on it, holding hands. On the inside it read: 'We've known each other for what feels like forever and I think about you all the time. Will you be my Valentine?' That was it though, no name nothing.

"I know it's only been two years but it's felt like forever. Will you be my valentine Kim?"

Kim had hoped it was Jared but they've known each other way longer than that. She turned around to find Lucas standing next to her.

"I'd like that Lucas, thank you." Kim gave Lucas a brief hug… Well it was meant to be brief but Lucas held on just a little while longer. For a moment, Kim let herself think it was Jared was holding her like this; with a truer feeling deeper than friendship.

The last bell rang for the day and Kim and Lucas said their goodbyes. Val and Bryan were still in their own little world, not caring what was going on. Jared was talking to Phil, a guy friend of his, about all the cards Phil had gotten. Kim got Val and her and Bryan shared their goodbyes.

When Kim got home her phone rang.

"Hey Val." she answered.

"Hey Kim. So did you give him the poem?"

"Yea… Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Instead of signing my name, I signed it 'anonymous' and hid it in his desk. But he did get. I saw him open it and everything."

Val exhaled loudly. "That was not the plan you chicken. Did he say anything about it?"

"One, I'm not a chicken and two, no."

"The plan was for you to hand him the letter and explain how you feel."

"I know but I couldn't… Lucas gave me a card though."

"Oh really… Why didn't you tell me about it at school?"

"Because you and Bryan were in la-la land for the whole party."

"Yea, sorry 'bout that. But he is so cute and sweet and nice and handsome and-"

"Yea, yea. I know, I know. I gotta do some homework and so do you. Get to it."

"Alright, alright. Later babes."

"Later."

As soon as Kim hung up with Val, her phone rang again. It was Jared!

"Hi Jared" Kim said, trying not to sound to enthusiastic.

"Hey Kim, you busy?"

"Not at all, what can I do for you?"

"With all the excitement from the party, I never got the homework that we were assigned. Do you have it?"

"Of course" she replied, not trying to sound too disappointed.

Kim gave Jared the homework and they said their goodbyes.

Today was the worst day of Kim's life. Tonight is the worst night of Kim's life. Kim loved Jared, Jared loved Val, and Val loved Bryan… Was nothing ever going to be right in this world? _Why can't things be how I want them to be? Why can't everything just workout for the best in my eyes?_ These are the thoughts running through Kim's mind as she drifted into her sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… So I got some feedback from this. More than I expected. Not review wise but following. I've gotten some followers… (I'm starting to sound like a Twitter-er. No offense to those who are. I even have a Twitter, I just don't get on it like that…) So anyway, here is Part Two to my one-shot. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Please excuse the language for this is rated T… Also please excuse me for trying to cuss well. I sound worse then I type when it comes to cussing, I have no idea… just... anyway, enough rambling, get ya read on. **

**PART TWO**

_We last left our trio on Valentine's Day in the 7__th__ grade. Now I am fast forwarding to high school, 10__th__ grade. Things will be kind of slow now. This whole part is centered on one event; a very important event. We all know what that means… wink-wink._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_Ah, another day of school, _Kim thought to herself when she woke up this morning. It's Friday today and it's going to be another day boring day at school. Kim got up and took a shower before getting dressed for the day. She put on her heart necklace that she wore every day since her boyfriend Lucas gave it to her. She never thought she would want to date anyone other than Jared but since that wasn't ever going to happen, she got over it. He had a girlfriend anyway, Polly, or at least she thinks that's what they are. They've been together for 3 months, she and Lucas for over a year and over two years for Val and Bryan.

Kim went downstairs for breakfast then headed out the door. Her dad was already at work and her mom was at a field trip with Kim's younger brother Alex, so she had to catch the bus today.

When Kim got to school she didn't she Lucas at her locker like usual and got worried. She brushed it aside and got her things out of her locker for first period. Kim got to class and saved a seat for Lucas while Val took the other seat next to her. Val looked confused.

"Hey Val, what's going on? You okay?"

"Kim, we need to talk about something I saw today. I was-"

She stopped speaking when Lucas walked in the classroom followed by Jared. Polly and Bryan had different homerooms then them, she was glad _her _Lucas had a class with her first thing every morning.

"Hey baby" she said to him.

"Hey" he replied.

Kim leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips but he turned and gave her one on the cheek.

"What's going on? We good?"

"Of course" he said but he sounded unsure. Kim turned to Val and was going to ask her to continue with what she was going to say but she was glaring at Lucas. Kim turned back to him and he looked sad. She was so confused.

"Val? Are you alright?"

She shook her head no and pulled out her phone to text. After she snapped it close and put it away, Kim's phone vibrated. She already knew it was from Val. Kim waited about five minutes before checking the text so it wouldn't be so obvious to what she was doing.

The text read: _Talk after class in study hall. A table to ourselves. It's about Lucas._

She didn't even reply to it. She didn't know how to respond. Kim spent the whole class period focusing on the work because she couldn't look at either of them. _What is going on with the two of them that has them both acting like this?_ Kim asked to herself.

After first period was over Kim told Lucas she would see him at lunch and Lucas' reply was and okay and a kiss on her check. Kim and Val said goodbye to Jared and went to their second period, study hall. They went to the back of the classroom to talk. Mr. Terry didn't really care what anyone did during this class period so they went ahead and turned their desks around to detach from the rest of the class.

"What is going on Val? What happened with Lucas this morning?" Kim asked.

"I… I saw Lucas and he… well, he was…"

"Val, spit it out. It can't be that bad."

"Bryan and I saw Lucas making out with Susan O'Neal." Val said in a rush.

Kim didn't know what to say. She sat there for what felt like forever in complete shock. "What did you both see exactly? What happened?" Kim asked.

"Okay, so…"

_**Flashback (Val's POV)**_

"_Bryan, come on. I have to turn this paper into Coach Gail before class starts or I'm so dead." I knew I should have just left him there but we needed some time alone._

"_I'm coming babe but why are you dropping it off so early?" he asked._

"_It was due yesterday but I left it at home. Come on!" I said pulling him behind me._

_We finally made it the Coach Gail's room. "Good morning Coach Gail. Here's my paper. Sorry I didn't have it yesterday."_

"_It's fine. You got it to me when I needed it today so you're good. Run along before the bell rings."_

_Bryan and I left the classroom and Bryan took a wrong turn._

"_Where are we going Bryan? My locker is the other way."_

"_I know." he replied. "I just want to make out with my girlfriend that I won't see for a whole hour." He pecked my lips._

"_I know. First period is the worst." I said kissing him back._

_Our innocent little kissing turned into a full blown make-out session. But it was cut short when we both heard giggling coming from around the corner._

"_Hold on" I told him. "I think someone is coming and I don't want anyone watching us make-out, it gets weird."_

"_Okay." He said with a puppy dog face. _

"_Come on Lucas, over here where no one will see us."_

_I heard Susan O'Neal talking to someone. There are only two Lucas' that go here so there is a 50% chance that is Kim's Lucas and I hope I'm wrong. But then I heard him respond and I knew I wasn't._

"_Hold on Susan. Damn you're quick."_

"_I just wanted some time with my man before school starts. I didn't get enough attention last night."_

_Bryan and I peaked around the corner and saw Lucas and Susan together. They were holding hands and really close._

"_I'm sorry I had to cut our 'special' phone conversation short, I know how much you love it, but I had to call Kim to tell her good night; gotta keep things routine so no one gets suspicious."_

"_I know but I hate keeping it a secret. I love you Lucas and I want us to be together."_

"_I love you too. And I'm breaking up with Kim next week as a special birthday present for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Now kiss me and make me forget all about what's-her-name."_

_Susan and Lucas started kissing then he pulled her up to him and her legs wrapped around his waist. He pinned her up against the wall and they stared moving up and down. I could help myself when I let out a loud gasp. Loud enough for them to stop doing that and Lucas saw the two of us. I shook my head and we ran around the corner._

"_What are we gonna do?" Bryan asked._

"_I don't know." I responded. I thought for a second then said, "I have to tell Kim, she's my best friend and she has to know."_

_Bryan nodded his head in agreement. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"… And that's what happened. Kim, I'm so sorry." Val said finishing her story.

"No Val, thank you." Kim said giving Val a hug. "You are a true friend. I just can't believe he's cheating on me."

A tear ran down Kim's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. _I am NOT crying over this cheater._ She repeated in her head.

"Well not anymore because you're breaking up with him… Right?"

"Of course I am. As soon as I see him at lunch."

***_**_*At Lunch*_**_***

Kim and Val walked into the cafeteria with Bryan behind them. Lunch was usually her favorite time of the day. She got to be with her boyfriend and her best friend. _It would be even more fun if Jared had lunch with us, have the whole gang together, _she sometimes thought. Today would be a great day to have both her friends here for her but having Val would be great to.

The three got their lunches and sat at their usual table. Five minutes pass and Lucas walks in the cafeteria.

"Are you sure you can do this? I can always just kick his ass later." Bryan said.

"No thanks." Kim replied. "I've got this."

"Hey everybody." Lucas said sitting down next to Kim.

No one acknowledged his presence while he put his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Baby, you alright?"

"I'm not going to make a scene Lucas, you and I both know that. You and I also know that you're a punk ass little bitch for going behind my back and cheating on me with some slut ass skank. Get your arm off of me and leave because no one wants you over here."

Lucas removed his arm. "Come on babe. It was just one kiss. I don't know what they told you-"

"Just save it. I knew things got rocky after I told you I wasn't ready to sleep with you but I thought you would at least be a man and either wait for me to be ready or break up, but doing this… Cheating on me doesn't make you a man, it makes you a pussy. Get away from me."

Kim, along with Val, was shocked with her language. Kim never really talked like this.

"Whatever bitch."

"You do NOT talk to a lady like that." Bryan said, taking up for Kim.

"Yeah? Well this _'lady'_ is a fucking tease. Good luck with the next one Kim, I've got a real woman to get to."

Kim shook her head and laughed.

"Kim, you good?" Val asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

But she wasn't. The rest of the day went by like a blur. She was there but she wasn't paying attention. Word got around about what happened in the cafeteria thanks to some eavesdroppers. So now, the whole school knows Kim got cheated on and Lucas got dumped.

Kim was grateful when her mom texted her saying her dad was on a business trip for the weekend and they were headed for her grandparents' house for the weekend. Kim texted back saying she needed to stay home and finish a project due but she honestly wanted to be alone. Her mom told her okay and to be safe this weekend; no parties, no Lucas. _Little does she know, _Kim thought to herself. A weekend alone is just what she needed to get over this whole mess.

When last period came around, Kim got a text from Val.

**(A/N: Val- Bold, Kim- Italics)**

**Jared might be suspended!**

_WHAT? WHY?_

**Him and Lucas got in an argument about you before class started and Jared hit Lucas.**

_Why would he do that? Now's he gonna be in huge trouble._

**It got so bad that he was shaking. Paul grabbed him and took him outside the school.**

_Why would Paul do that? They barley even friends, they never talk…_

**You're asking me like I know. All I know is what I saw.**

_Alright. Thanks for telling me, Keep me posted._

**Will do.**

The bell finally rang and Kim made her way to her locker and quickly got on her bus. When she got home, Kim was greeted with some well needed silence. She took a shower and cooked herself dinner. After eating she went in the living room and watched some t.v. Kim thought about calling Val but knew that she was with Bryan on a date of some sort. Then Kim thought about calling Jared but knew his mom would have taken his cell. Kim settled on watching _My Sister's Keeper_ on HBO when her cell rang. She could tell from the ringtone it was Jared.

"Hey Jared."

"_Hey Kim, what are you doing?"_

"Watching a movie, feeling sorry for myself…"

"_Well stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm coming over. Be there in 10."_

"Wait! Aren't you grounded?"

"_Why would you think that?"_

"Because you got in a fight today at school."

"_It's cool. I'm not grounded and I'm coming over. I'll explain what happened when I get there. See you in a bit."_

"Okay."

Kim hung up. She went to the bathroom and combed her hair so she wouldn't look a complete mess. Kim didn't feel at all guilty for letting Jared come over, her mom said 'no parties, no Lucas.'

Surely enough, 10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Kim ran told get the door and saw Jared; well she thought it was him. _This_ Jared was more muscular and taller than the last time she saw him. She saw that he was carrying two bags from the store; one with chips and dip and the other with two pints of ice cream. Kim's eyes made its way up to the rest of Jared's body and finally meet to Jared's eyes.

"Hey." was all he said.

**Okay, so there's part two for ya. Hope that everyone is liking the story and thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. Putting part three together as you read this. Leave comments and any ideas you may have… Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that whoever reads this is going to want to strangle me. I am so sorry followers. I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I honestly have no valid excuse for why. I will be finishing up this story in due time because I know you deserve that. I might even make it longer the originally planned four chapters. Maybe, we'll have to see.**

**FOR THOSE READING "BROKEN": I haven't updated that because my journal where I kept the story got lost in the process of me moving to college. I'm looking for it, I promise. I will be updating as soon as I find it. Don't hate me too much. I didn't want to just put up an Author's Note chapter because I feel that those chapters are like a bad tease. You get the email thinking "Yeah, new chapter", then you click the link and the words author's note is in all caps at the top and you're all like, "Thanks for nothing jerk." But that's just my thinking, maybe you don't think like that.**

**On to the story…**

_**Last time on "AWT"…**_

_Lucas was caught cheating on Kim._

_Jared and Lucas got in a fight._

_And Jared showed up at Kim's house_

"Um, Jared?"

"Yea Kim?"

"Not to be rude but, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you kinda look like... uh, you look..." she was speechless. Kim didn't know how or when it happened but Jared had gotten even more handsome than when she last saw him. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she really looked at him. Being caught up in Lucas had her finally getting over her childhood crush on Jared.

_Of course, and you see how well that relationship went, _she told herself.

"I look like…?"

"Um, what happened? You're taller and muscley-er than the last time I saw you. Are you really Jared?"

"Kim, I'm really Jared. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jared walked in and went to the kitchen."The ice cream is for later. I knew you would want some."

"What flavor did you get?"

"Dumb question Kim. What flavor do I always get? Your favorite, Mint Chocolate Chip; the kind where the ice cream is vanilla and the chocolate chips are minty. I know you."

She smiles at him as he places the two pints in the freezer. "Thanks Jared. So when did you get so big? You're like huge. You've been eating your spinach Popeye?"

He chuckled. "Of course I have Olive."

She laughed back.

"But seriously Kim, we spend like no time together anymore. I've been filling up for like the past month or so. Maybe puberty really likes me and gave me muscles instead of zits."

"Well lucky you", Kim replied as she walked back to living room. _I wish puberty liked me a little better and gave me some more boobs,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Kim?" Jared yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"Can I make some popcorn with the popcorn maker?"

"Sure. And bring me some M&Ms with it. And don't forget to add-"

"The butter and salt. Kim, shut up", he replied playfully. "How many times have I made you snacks? And put on a better movie 'cause that one is too depressing for you to be watching right now."

"It's actually a really good movie." Kim said as she heard Jared walk into the living room.

"Yea, I'm sure it is. But it's about death and sadness and you don't need to watch that." Jared said taking the remote and flipping through the channels. "Ah, here you go, comedy."

"Really Jared, really? This movie has death in it too."

"But not really though right. _Death at a Funeral_ is funny enough to get over the death part."

"Uh huh, sure. The popcorn should be done by now."

"Oh, right." Jared leapt form the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Okaaaaaaay. Here comes the snacks, all ready to eat. La la la-la la…" he sang.

Kim turned around and her eyes grew, shocked. Jared had a huge bowl of popcorn (covered in salt and butter), a bag of M&Ms, three bags of chips, two dips, and two two-liter bottles of soda.

"What did you do, raid my kitchen? How is it that you bought all that in at once?"

"Careful planning and strategy. Can you grab the some of this? I think I might drop something, I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"Yeah sure.

Kim got up and grabbed some of the snacks. "Are you planning a party that I don't know about?"

He laughed. "No, this is for us. Well, mainly me. I'm hungry."

"Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not a boy."

"Yea, whatever. Don't hate."

They sat and watched the movie. Jared was really the only one watching the movie because Kim kept getting distracted with Jared. _Has being with Lucas really made me this oblivious to Jared? How did I not see this change sooner? Why haven't I been paying attention?_

"Funny movie, right?"

"Yea, hilarious." Kim replied, not realizing the ending credit had begun.

"Okay, talking time now. What's going on? How are you holding up?"

"I'm good."

"Come on Kim, I've known you for years. Talk to me."

Kim looked at Jared. "I just can't believe he would do something like this. I mean, really? Cheating? And with that… girl."

"No, say it. What is she?"

"A…a…"

"Come on!"

"Shank. There, I said it. She's a skank. A hoe. A home wrecking hooker."

"There you go Kim."

"I just…" Kim stopped; she could feel the tears trying to make their way out of her eyes. She put her face in her hands and tried to make them stop. "I just don't understand why he would do something like that." She looked up to Jared with tears staining her cheeks. "Am I not good enough to wait for? Is it so horrible that I just wanted to wait for a little while longer? Should I have just let him-?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Come here." He opened his arms for her to crawl into. She obliged and he held her, trying to her from falling apart. "You did the right thing in telling him you wanted to wait. You weren't ready. And for him to cheat on you, makes him a little punk. You don't deserve someone like that, okay?"

No response.

"Kim, do you hear me?"

She nodded, silently.

"Now stop crying. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Thanks Jared."

They sat there in a calming silence but were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is." Kim said.

"You want me to get it?"

"No, I got it. It's probably just Val."

Kim walked to the door and opened it, not bothering to ask who it was. She came face to face with Lucas.

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"I… I just wanted to say something to you." His breathed smelt vile, coated with liquor.

"You're drunk. Go home."

"NO! I walked… all the way over here to see you. It's… it's a long walk, ya know."

"It's a three minute walk. Go home."

"NO, NO, NO! I just want… want to tell you. I love you."

"Go home Lucas," Jared said, standing behind Kim.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lucas asked with slurred speech. He looked at Kim. "Are you… Are you two… Oh hoo hoo… You're a little minx aren't ya? The whooooooole time you made them believe that I was the only one cheating and here you are with some dude in your house at 11 at night."

"You were the only one cheating. Jared is my fri- You know what, I don't have to explain anything to you because we aren't together anymore. Bye Lucas."

"WAIT, NO! I'M SORRY KIM, PLEASE. I LO-"

"Shut up, Lucas. Kim doesn't want to deal with you anymore. Leave."

"Oh shut up. You don't know Kim like I do. She loves me, don't you baby?" Lucas reaches to grab Kim but Jared moves Kim behind him. "Move muscle man, me and ma lady here are tryna to talk."

"Leave Lucas!"

"No." he pouted. "I want to talk to Kim and I will kick your ass to get to her. That's what she means to me."

"Lucas, I don't want you." Kim said with Jared stepping outside to Lucas. "Leave before you get hurt."

"No." Lucas lunges for Jared and swings. His fist collides with Jared's face and just kept swinging.

Jared pushed Lucas off him onto the sidewalk and he lands on the ground. Jared punches Lucas in the face and busts his lip.

"Come near her again, and you die." Jared told him, unaffected by Lucas' hits.

Lucas sits up. "Whatever. She's a bitch anyway, doesn't even put out."

Jared started shaking with anger. _How dare he? This little douche can't talk about Kim like that._

"Don't talk about her like that." Jared said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." He said, getting up to leave. "Hey Kim? When you're done being a tease, call me. I can show you a good time."

That was the last straw.

Jared attacked Lucas as he was getting up.

All Jared saw was red. He let his anger take over. Time went by fast like lightening and as slow as a snail. He was going to kill Lucas. _No one talks to Kim like that._

"Jared, no!" someone yelled.

A deep voice came from the street.

Jared ignored it but Kim saw him. Paul.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

Paul ignored her and went to Jared, pulling him off of Lucas. "I told you to stay away from people Jared. Let's go."

"NO! He's going to die for what he did to Kim! He's scum!"

"No, Jared let's go. Remember what I told you."

Jared stopped resisting Paul's assistance and looked at him.

"No…" he whispered. "Not yet."

"It's happening. Come on!"

"Jared." Kim called to him. "What's happening? Where are you going?"

"Kim, I gotta go." He said to her, still shaking.

"Just come inside. Come on. Please, Jared."

"I… I can't. I gotta go Kim. I'll call you tomorrow, I promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

He and Paul ran off down the street and she stood there until she couldn't see them anymore.

Kim turned and saw Lucas on the ground. She nudged him with her foot and he groaned.

"Lucas, take your sorry ass home. Don't come back."

"Kim, I-"

"No, bye Lucas."

Kim walked in her house and cleaned up the mess her and Jared made.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Three weeks. It's been three weeks the Jared/Lucas fiasco. Lucas hadn't spoken to her and for that she was thankful. Susan was trying to flash Lucas around like he was a shiny new toy on display and for that she was annoyed. She could care less about their relationship but the constant eating of the face that they were doing was starting to make her sick to her stomach with disgust.

She couldn't believe that he wouldn't call or text her back. She tried to visit but his mom had told her that he was sick with the flu. She didn't think so at first, but now that he has been out for so long.

She sat in class, bored when her phone vibrated.

**(A/N: Val-Bold, Kim-Italics)**

**WARNING! WARNING! JARED IS BACK!**

_Wat? _

**I jus saw him walk in w/ Paul. Me n Bryan said hi but he jus kept walkn..**

_Mkay then.._

**Well tlk 2 him wen he gets 2 u. Yall got class 2gether now, rite?**

_Crap, yea.. Ima c wat I can do.._

**B brave.. **

As soon as she closed her phone, the classroom door opened and Jared walked in. She didn't know what that flu did to him but he was serious… just different. Physically, he was more buff and taller, but when Kim saw his eyes she could tell he was exhausted. The flu must have drained him of all energy.

"Welcome back Jared." Mr. Claude said. "Take your seat."

Jared walked to his assigned seat, right next to her.

Mr. Claude continued with his lecture for class but Kim could concentrate.

_Why isn't he talking to me? Why didn't he tell me he was coming back?_

"Jared" Kim whispered.

No response.

"Jared."

No response.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been replying to my texts or calling me back?"

"I was sick. Drop it." He whispered back.

"No, why didn't you tell me when you were coming back?"

No response.

"Jared?" Kim whispered harshly.

"Kim," Jared began turning to her, "will you just dr-"

Jared looked into Kim's eyes and his world came to a stop.

_**Okay, I hope that this helps with the anger of me not updating in almost a year. So much has been going on with my life, you have no idea. I'm just hope that someone actually reads this and that all of my older followers aren't to mad at me.**_

_**Much love to my readers,**_

_**Mrs. Potter4Ever**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the two people that reviewed chapter 3. But I also want to give thanks to all of the 5+ people who are now following AWT. Don't think I'll be ending this story anytime soon with all this feedback I'm getting. **

**Oh and I just want to know if I'm the only one that like their mint chocolate chip ice cream to be that way? It's something about the green ice cream that makes it an unattractive dessert to me; my friends call me weird for that. I also do love salty and buttery popcorn accompanied with M&Ms (or Bunch o' Crunch if I'm at the movies). Am I alone in the world?**

**And I just wanted to give you all a minor SMUT WARNING! (At least I think its called smut) Very 21****st**** century PG-13… Come to think of it, 21****st**** century PG-13 is like R and R is MA, so I guess it's 21****st**** century PG. I don't know, YOU BE THE JUDGE! **

**(The scene kinda happened out of nowhere. I was typing and it just happened. Sorry…)**

**Enough rambling…**

_**AWT Continues…**_

* * *

Pure and utter bliss ran through the veins of Jared as her stared into Kim's eyes.

_Imprinting…_

He knew he had done it.

_Rare phenomenon my ass…_

The first time Jared made the change, he had interrupted Sam's thoughts. He asked who she was and why their connecting was so strong. And as Sam explained, Jared assumed that he would never feel that way.

_An imprint makes the wolf stronger…_

He thought that imprinting meant that he was weak and he needed a woman to make him better. He tried to be as good as Paul, as strong as Paul. Jared knew he could be a great wolf without a woman. Paul had been with Sam for three months now and Sam had been this way for a little over two years. Sam had told them both that Jared was to be the Beta due to Paul's lack of control. He would not make any final decisions soon, but if Paul didn't control himself he would lose his place as Beta.

_I'm supposed to be Beta, _Paul yelled through the connection. _Sam, this isn't right. I'm new at this whole thing. You just can't give my spot to the new kid._

_Well this new kid is showing a lot more control than you did when you shifted,_ Sam replied. _Get your act together Paul. Learn to control your anger and you can stay Beta… for now._

_What about me, Sam?_ Jared asked.

_You can just go ahead home. Paul and I will do shifts like normal until you get the hang of things._

For three weeks, Jared felt alone in the world. Despite the voices in his head as a wolf and his family at home, Jared felt alone. He was ordered to stay away from Paulette, Val, Kim, and any other friends until he could control himself.

Breaking up with Paulette was hard. Although he wasn't in love with her, he still had love for her.

_**Flashback**_

_**He had to make the call. As much as he didn't want to, he had to. He didn't want Paulette to think he was just avoiding him for no reason.**_

_**RING RING RING**_

"_**Jared!" she answered sweetly.**_

"_**Hey Paulette."**_

"_**Why haven't you been answering my calls or replying to my texts? It's been ten days and nothing. You haven't been at school. I'm worried about you."**_

"_**Polly, listen, I gotta tell you something."**_

"_**What's up?"**_

"_**We…" Jared stopped to breath. He didn't want to do this. Things were good with Polly and there was no logical reason for this to happen. But who said being a shape shifter was logical. "We need to break up."**_

"_**Wh- What? Why?"**_

"_**Look it's… it's complicated."**_

"_**If I did something, you can tell me. I won't be upset. Just… Just tell me what I did wrong or what I'm doing wrong and I'll stop it."**_

"_**It's nothing you did wrong. It's just me. I can't do this anymore."**_

"_**The old 'It's not you, it's me' line, great. Is there another girl?"**_

"_**No. It's not a line and there's no girl. That's not the problem."**_

"_**Then what is?"**_

_**Jared thought to himself. This secret is bigger than their relationship. He doubted he would even imprint on Polly, if he ever did do it. There would be too many questions if they continued a relationship with secrets.**_

"_**There's a lot going on right now, alright? I just think we should stop dating. But really would like to be fr-"**_

"_**Don't say you want to be friends. That's not possible."**_

"_**But Polly, I-"**_

_**CLICK**_

_**Jared stared at his phone. He hated what he had to do. Paulette was a nice girl and he didn't want to have to do that. After 15 minutes of silence, Jared turned his phone off. He couldn't call Kim and Val and do the same thing; they had been friends for far too long. Ignoring them is the only other choice. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

But here he was, staring into the eyes of his soul mate, his other half, his reason for living… his imprint. Kim.

"Jared, are you okay?" she whispered to him.

Her voice sounded sweeter and the scent of her minty breath fanned his face.

He inhaled. _Ah, Crest plus Scope._

"Alright, fine. Don't talk to me then."

Kim faced back to the front of the class but still felt Jared's eyes on her.

_What is wrong with him? He's never looked at me like that before… What about his precious Polly? _

"Alright class, now I want you to pair up with partners. That means groups of two people, not three not five not ten sitting in a corner with your phones, Twatting or whatever it's called. Two people. Do the questions at the end of the unit which will contain information from chapters six through ten."

The whole class groaned.

"Ah, that's music to my ears; joking, of course. I don't want it by the end of class, I'm not that mean. I want it a week from today. So, on Tuesday of next week I want your papers on my desk before the ending bell. There will be a paper going around so you can write down partners names, when that's done you can do whatever for the remaining of class."

The class cheered.

"That's more like it." Mr. Claude walked to the back of his desk and sat down. Opening up a book he detached himself from the growing conversations around him.

Kim sat there trying to avoid looking at Jared. As she surveyed the room, she discovered that everyone had a partner but her.

And Jared.

Kim turned to her friend, wondering if he had a clue to what was going on.

"So I guess we're partners." She said to him.

Hearing this, Jared snapped up. "Of course I want to be your partner, but shouldn't we just go with a simpler term?" _Like imprint._

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about the assignment."

"Oh."

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't mind me. So what do we have to do?"

All the while Kim explained what they had to do and how they would evenly split up the problems, Jared took Kim in.

Never before had he wanted Kim in this way or to this magnitude.

Jared was trying so hard to focus on her words that he just glued his eyes to her mouth.

Immediately, her tongue shot out to moisten her lips.

_Damn._

"What is wrong with you today? Are you still sick?"

Kim reached out to touch his head but the bell sounded and she pulled back.

_Let me just get out of here. That cold must have done something to that brain of his._

"Kim, wait."

_Oh boy… _"Yea Jared, what's up?"

"Why don't we get together this weekend to do the work?"

"Are you sure you're up to it? You've been acting strange."

_You have no idea,_ he thought.

"Yea, I know. But everything is okay now. I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

For the rest of the week Jared acted different around Kim. After telling Sam, Emily, and Paul about the imprinting, Sam took Jared aside and had "The Talk" with him. The _Imprinting_ Talk, that is. Jared was told what to do and what not to do when around Kim. And Jared strived to work on hiding his thoughts from the pack when in wolf form. Jared tried to show Kim that he could be more than just her best guy friend.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Kim. Jared would text her every minute, even if it wasn't about anything. He called her every night that week to tell her good night. And every morning, he would be parked in front of her house ready to take her to school. On Thursday, Jared kissed Kim on the cheek before walking off to him next class. And on Friday, he held her hand when they walked to his car after school. No one was around looking but she still blushed as if there was.

Kim called Val and told her what was happening. Val cheered and told her that maybe Jared was finally noticing her. Val told her that there was a rumor going around school that Jared broke up with Paulette, reason unknown.

_Maybe, just maybe, Jared will see me as more than a friend._

Friday night Jared called and they talked for hours.

At three in the morning, he bid her a goodnight and sweet dreams, with the promise of seeing her soon.

Kim went to bed with a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

* * *

Kim was thankful of two things. One- she was an only child, and two- she had parents that liked to go away on the weekends.

Almost every weekend since Kim was 14, her parents left her alone for the weekend. Her parents loved her but they also loved to relax after a week or more of working.

Kim loved her parents too but was glad to have some time to herself.

Or in this case, time with Jared.

Via video camera on Skype, Val helped Kim pick out an outfit.

"Okay Val, one more time. Why do I need your help with my clothes today?"

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. Jared is going to be over in two hours."

"Yea, I know that. But-"

"And this is the first time you both will be alone since he's started acting right."

"Okay Val. But seriously, nothing's gonna happen."

"Oh please, not if I have anything to do with it."

By the time Kim was ready and dressed in the outfit Val deemed "Date Worthy" Kim was out of her mind nervous. What if this was a date? The way they had been acting that week made it seem as if they were a couple.

The doorbell rings and Kim tries to pull herself together.

_This is Jared, your best friend. Just Jared… Your best friend. Your totally hot best friend. Your totally hot, sweet, and charming best friend. Who may or may not be single. Single for you. _

By the time she got to the door, she had successfully freaked herself back out again. Kim opened up the door before she could talk herself out of it.

When she opened the door she saw Jared standing there. Just standing there with his book bag slung over one shoulder, one hand in his pocket, and the other… holding a rose.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Uh, this is for you" he told her, slightly blush and handing her the rose.

"Thank you. Come in and I'll go put this in water."

"Thanks."

Kim used this time in the kitchen to catch her breath.

_Get it together, get it together. You've got this. You can handle this. Eyes on the prize. Eye of the Tiger. Focus._

Kim walked back to the living room to find Jared sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with his book open.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure."

They breezed through the work with ease.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Jared asked.

"Um, are you hungry? We can order some pizza and we can watch a movie."

"Yea, we can do that."

Kim called for the pizzas and Jared picked out the movies.

They sat and talked until the pizza guy came and Jared pays him while Kim put in _Harry Potter 7: Part 1_.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?"

"Uh, yea. I know how much you like the movie." Jared replied from the kitchen, getting them something to drink.

"We could watch something else, it doesn't matter."

Jared walked back into the living room. "No, I want to watch it."

"Okay."

By the time Kim skipped through all the previews, Jared had already eating most of the first pizza.

"Dang Jared!"

"I'm a guy."

"I know but goodness. Where do you put it all?"

"I have a big appetite and a fast metabolism." Jared replied smiling.

Kim took the three slices she knew she was going to eat and let Jared have the rest. By the middle of the movie, Kim had eaten her three and Jared inhaled everything else.

Kim couldn't help but steal glances at Jared. As much as she loves Harry Potter, she couldn't help but get distracted. She sometimes caught him looking and they would both turn back to the TV as quickly as possible.

The tension between them was crazy thick and the silence was uncomfortable. Kim could hear the air conditioning shut on. Kim involuntarily shuddered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little." She replied, reaching for throw blanket near the couch. It still didn't help. She was uncomfortable.

"Come here." Jared told her, with his arms open.

Kim smiled at him and moved to his side of the couch, curled up with him and was instantly warm.

"Why are you so hot?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "Well you're quite beautiful yourself."

Kim looked up at him.

Jared immediately regretted his corny line. He knew she was referring to his body temperature of 108, but he figured he give it a shot.

"You… You think I'm beautiful?"

He smiled. "Of course I do. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Since when?"

"Since the moment I truly saw you for everything you are. Smart, talented… sexy."

Kim blushed at his words and looked away.

"It's the truth Kim. Don't ever think anything different."

"Jared, I…"

"Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Yes", she replied, looking back at him.

"Can I… kiss you?"

"Y- Yes."

Jared leaned down and gently brushed his lips across her. The small peck sent an electric shock through Kim's body.

She had waited so long for this moment. For him.

Their first kiss nearly brought Jared to his knees. Or at least it would have if he wasn't already sitting.

Just a peck. That was the first. He pulled back to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips wanting and waiting for more.

He smiled as he kissed her again, this time with more of him. Simple closed mouth kissing was as far as he was going to take it. He didn't want to scare her. He felt Kim's arms wrap around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. Kim's tongue brushed across Jared's bottom lips, begging for entrance. Jared obliged and was suddenly taken over with lust and want.

_Her mouth taste like the sun,_ he thought, not caring how corny it sounded in his head.

"Oh really, and what does the sun taste like?" Kim asked, her voice low in lust.

"Oh shit!" Jared said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yea, but it was sweet." She replied, pulling Jared back to her.

Kim felt new as she kissed Jared. She felt confident and loved. Kim wanted more. She had never felt this way before and she liked it. Kim started to lean back causing Jared to follow suit.

Not wanting to break away from the kisses for more than a second to get air, Jared kept leaning forward.

_Where the hell is she going?_ He thought.

Before Kim knew it, she had successfully laid herself across the couch with Jared hovering over her. They pulled apart and Jared looked down at her.

"You… are… so… beautiful…" he told her between kisses.

Jared couldn't take it anymore, the wolf in him had his mate and he wanted her now.

Jared started kissing down Kim's neck.

Kim couldn't think straight anymore. She didn't care what happened.

_If I died right now,…_

She couldn't even finish the thought because Jared started sucking on one spot on her neck. Kim started making noises that were foreign to her ears.

Jared took her sounds as encouragement to continue.

_Stop before you go too far,_ one part of him said.

_Make her yours. No one can have her, _another part said.

Jared couldn't decide which one to listen to, so he let his instincts take over.

Moving back up to her face, Jared started kissing Kim again.

Utter bliss.

Kim could feel Jared's growing need for her against her leg.

_OOOOHHHH, you better stop it before you do something you might regret, _she heard a voice say.

_But look at what you did to him. You got him all excited. You want to help him don't you? Please him… _she heard from a second voice. _Claim him…_

Jared took his hand and put it against the bare skin of Kim's stomach.

_Smooth as silk. I wonder if the rest her…_

Kim felt his hand against her stomach.

_Rough hands from hard labor. I wonder what his hands would feel like on my…_

Incomplete thoughts came from the pair, as they let the imprint take over.

* * *

_**Okay, so I hope you liked it. I'm proud of myself for updating so soon. So let's see…**_

_**I wanted some advice on what should happen next. Should be updating before next week, but don't try to get a day out of me. **_

_**I want to take a poll. I would pretty please like at least 5 to 7 reviews with an answer to the poll included. If I don't get that many by Thursday or Friday then I don't know how inspired I'll be to post that soon. *hint hint wink wink***_

_**So, should they:**_

_**STOP AND WAIT! Jared loves her and Kim loves him. Their moment should be special, not rushed!**_

_**OR**_

_**GET IT ON! Let the animal take over both of them. Smut my butt, I want some action!**_

_**I would like to remind you all that this is a **__**T**__** rated story. **__**NO LEMONS!**__** I have my reasons.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mrs. Potter4Ever**_


End file.
